


the occasion.

by ikhannnnnt



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikhannnnnt/pseuds/ikhannnnnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote this for a friend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> song lyric references, fyi

fiction, when we're not together  
mistaken for a vision, something of my own creation/ i wake up alone with only daylight between us/last night the world was beneath us/  
tonight comes, dear love.

he could hardly contain the excitement within him as he stood in anticipation at the designated arrival's gate in Heathrow. it was a Sunday, mid-morning. the weather, surprisingly splendid for late September. naturally, he had been running late - barely contemplating the risk of showing up at the airport unescorted, considering his social status of "international celebrity" of late, as he bolted to the jag, checking his watch again. 

shit! so late.  
but luckily, so had her flight been.  
and now here he stood, awaiting the arrival of his love. 

the minutes ticked on as he became increasingly aware of random travelers giving him the once over as they passed by, pushing with them loaded trolleys of luggage, their labels of love. it wasn't anything new, of course, and so it came as no surprise when he got a few double takes and overheard his name floating on the hushed whispers from random strangers. 

it just comes with the territory.  
at the moment, it didn't matter. and today, of all days, it truly did not as it was only for him and her. 

and he thought,  
hide away, i'll hide away with you  
i'll let the world just slip away and i'm left with you.

reunion.  
it had been more than awhile since they had last been together. a recent chain of events keeping her away from him, occupied with work projects that ran more parallel than coinciding to his schedules, which frequently called upon him to be up in the air, or jet-lagging though another redundant interview in a country that was not his own. he wouldn't change it for the world, but he really needed this time with her. they both knew it, and she needed it too. he could tell by the weariness in her voice when they found a moment to speak over the phone. each call becoming less periodic and lately, every conversation they did manage to have always entailed an exchange of love and longing, of loneliness. 

he would say to her over the line time again, "darling, you are over worked, you need a breather", to which she would respond with a concerned sigh of "so are you." then came the "i miss you(s)" and "i love you(s)" before they ended the call, collapsing alone in an empty bed. 

we visit a life we both left behind, where we ignored our hearts/ part of you stays awhile, even when you're far away/ how so far away, yet you feel so near. 

its just the nature of the beast. they had always known that, chidingly quoting that truth back and forth to one another when their time together was scarce and the sheltering privacy of their relationship had all but abandoned them. but even still, she would always take him in her arms, press her forehead against his and whisper to his lips "i would not change a thing." 

after all the lights and shows and long hope lanes, it would be you and me again.

she would say this, knowing that, in a way, there was always a part of him that she would have to share with the world - the poignancy of which always made his heart skip, for he had never known love in this way. and it was exactly that, love, that she always made him feel, and by return, he would always communicate the reciprocation of that love to her by a gentle tilt of his head, as he moved closer, adjusting his angle so that his lips could perfectly meet hers with eyes closed.

oh, we wouldn't change it for the world. we made the pact that we wouldn't change for the world. 

and we will always make time for love. and we will always find time for each other. and we will always make time for making love. 

and a few days ago, he had set those vows into motion, adjusting his schedule and more or less demanding her to put her work aside and come to London sooner than she was scheduled to later in the week. it was foolish really, he thought, that they should not be together on this day anyway, as it was hers, irrevocably. 

birthday.  
so for a few more minutes, she had him waiting with a constant rocking of his feet, a restless shifting of his weight from one foot to the other as he waited in anticipation, in excitement, in love. his body felt electrified, energized in the knowing that she would soon be in his arms, completely intervening the empty space around him now and taking up her usual residence against his chest, where she would bury her face against his neck, he knew, with the scent of her enveloping him and her sweet "hello" warming his heart when she finally smiled up to him. 

you're more than i could believe would ever come my way/ come, real love, i know your face all too well. 

he could almost feel her, almost feel the way she felt wrapped up in him, almost taste the kiss of her lips on his, almost smell the fragrance of her perfume, her hair as he held her close. almost. and so, it was no great surprise that the moment he saw her, he found himself in motion, rushing to her with a brilliant smile he felt no need to hide. and there she was, smiling back with that same look of love.

at last, they were together again as she rushed into his awaiting embrace, casting her carry bag aside before throwing her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck, which she kissed as their bodies came into familiar contact, aligning back into their perfect fit as he whispered "hello, my love" near her ear. 

He kissed her temple, holding her firm to him with one arm secured around her shoulders, while his other hand cupped the back of her head, his fingers having already found their way corded through her soft tresses. they stood that way for a moment, paying no mind to the passerby's witnessing of their reunion. 

i get swept away when i think of you/  
take me to that place where its control i lose/ i'm soothed by you, you take it all away/ i lose to you, surrendered. 

in time, she pulled back a space to really look at him. loosening his hold on her, he moved his hands to rest on her hips, as she dazzled him with the brilliance of her eyes, of her beauty and as surely as he felt her fingertips upon his face, in a gentle caress, was his heart tripping up a bit. she always managed to have this effect on him, though she didn't try. no, she didn't have to, because it was a natural hold with which she had entranced him. in every sense of the word, and without any logic for comparison, they just were right for each other. 

i will always come home to you.

she responded with a blushing "hello", looking into his eyes, thumbs roaming over his cheekbones before she licked her lips, her hands reaching back to cup his neck, bringing him closer to her for their first kiss in over 3 months. their eyes drifted shut before their lips met. the kiss was swift, but perfect and when they pulled away, they were smiling at each other, more than ready to get her luggage and go. 

he kissed her once more, then her cheek, before going to retrieve her discarded luggage a few feet away. coming back to her, he grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers as they started out of the airport, and it was like picking up right where they had left off all those many weeks ago, devoid of awkward pauses or questioned affections, the need for permissive kisses or touches. 

she was his, and she knew it.  
he was hers, and he knew it. 

they approached his car and opening the door for her, she settled in as he put her luggage in the boot before joining her as he slipped in behind the wheel. he closed the door and turned to her in their first true moment of privacy since she had arrived. leaning over the small space between them, he reached out and traced along her jaw with an "i'm sorry i couldn't do this properly the moment i saw you", before crushing his lips to hers, full on in a captivating kiss of urgency and longing, heated passion and desire. 

my heart is beating in a different way, been gone such a long time  
and i feel the same. did you miss me?

he drugged her with his ardor and she was left entranced by the intensity of the way he invaded her mouth, her sense, her mind, her heart. she let him give it to her, reveling in the feel of his hands holding her face close to his as he kissed her again and again. she reveled in the way he tilted his head slightly so to deepen the kiss, barely allowing either one of them room to breathe. she reveled in the way his tongue flicked into her mouth, teasing as she tasted the smokiness of his kiss, a faint remnant to an earlier smoke he must have had, and also the way he withdrew from her, only to come back with a gentle bite and suck to her lower lip as he captured it between his teeth. 

fuck it was getting hot. that was the way of him, constantly lighting her up with the intensity of his love that was at once heart achingly sweet and yet, ALSO a burning manifestation of eroticism. and she could never get enough, always meeting his passion with a match of her own, wanting to give back everything he always made her feel. at present, her hand was wandering to his chest where along with the pleasure of feeling the hard strength of him, she also felt the heat permeating from beneath the fabric of his shirt. she moved her hand to rest on his beating heart and sighed into his mouth as his kiss gentled. then, he covered her hand with his own, holding it close to his chest so that both of them could feel how it thundered beneath her touch. 

it was a moment for history.  
"happy birthday, love"  
it was a moment for infinity.  
"i love you" 

it would have been so easy to take her home and love her into the late afternoon hours, until daytime gave way to twilight, then to darkness when the street lamps became aglow, and the happenings in the city became a faint echo somewhere beyond the neighborhood where he lived. at that proclaimed time, he would, as he had planned, take her back into the city for dinner at her favorite spot in London. tonight. 

it would have been so fucking easy to just go home, especially with the look she was giving him, all sparkling eyes and blushes. she wanted it, he could see it in the way she was looking to him with words unspoken. he took her hand from his chest and kissed it. "lets go have breakfast", which elicited a laugh from him when she responded with a "but its my birthday" look. oh, she wanted it and he would give it to her, he would, but in the meanwhile, he knew they could wait. he leaned over again to kiss the pout from her lips before reaching over to do her seat belt in before his own. with a wink, he said "we really should eat. let me feed you, then we'll go home."

........................................

the food had been a good idea, allowing them both the pleasure of actually being in one another's company. it was a heartwarming reminder for both of them of how easily it was for them to be with each other, and the testimony, they recognized, couldn't be more truthful as they both sat together in the nearly secluded tea shop she had happened upon during one of her previous visits. it was a cozy atmosphere in which they talked, Ben carrying on a mile a minute in their corner table, which overlooked the street and the oncoming grey clouds beyond. 

in between laughter and sharing photos they had captured whilst apart on their phones, sharing stories both bizarre and hilarious, there were also stolen kisses and a lot of touch with Ben's arm around her, playing with her hair, moving it back off her shoulder to expose her neck, where he placed his lips to kiss that tender spot just behind her ear, AND her too, with her hand underneath the table stroking his thigh in a slow caress, inching higher.

thank fuck there weren't too many people around as they knew they were, in that moment, totally THAT couple who public displayed their affection in an almost nauseating way, but no mind, hardly a soul around except the two of them. 

the thunder eventually sealed the deal on them leaving as the first drops of rain hit the pavement. Ben got in the car and laughing, he turned to her. "WELCOME TO ENGLAND!"

..........................................

by the time they arrived at his place, they were in a downpour and had agreed to leave her bags in the car for the time being and make a run for the door, which was just a ways down the lane. on three, they both exited the car, the rain a shock on their skin, though exhilarating in the heavy weight of it beating down on their skin, soaking their clothes in seconds. and there was Benedict running around the car to meet her on the sidewalk, grabbing her hand as they both took off running together in a kind of frenzied screaming/laughing way towards his flat. 

then they were inside, both of them drenched and laughing, breathing hard with raindrops clinging to their skin, to their lashes as their hearts raced. it was so typical of England. it was so perfect. 

i'm home, so love me and i'm home babe, so touch me. yeah, i'm home, so kiss me like you do, cause you bet baby, that i'll do it to you.

"oh Ben, look at you" she said, reaching up to push his wet hair off his face, thinking him so adorable... no, wait. the laughter was cut off in a charged moment of silence as his smile transformed into a look more reflective, almost musing as he assessed her face. it had her in a standstill, as she watched the changing of his mood before her, taking notice of the way his iridescent eyes too, were darkening to a deeper shade of moody blue. 

two words: "you're gorgeous."

then he moved forward, pushing her back against the wall where he pressed himself to her, trapping her body with his own. he moved her wet hair back from her face, cradling her head in his hands as he bent to cover her mouth with his. she ran her hands down the sides of his torso, holding firm to his hips and pulling him into closer contact with her lower body. his kiss became more uninhibited, a moan escaping from him at the touch of her fingers moving under the hem of his wet shirt to glide against his naked skin. 

darling, you're with me, always around me. only love

he reveled in the feel of her wandering hands a moment longer before breaking the kiss long enough to step back a small space and remove his shirt. she helped him pull it off, casting it aside as she took him back in her arms, wrapping her arms around his naked shoulders as he came back to her mouth, tracing his tongue along her lips, reacquainting himself with her sweetness, her sexiness as his hands roamed, too aware suddenly, of how her wet clothes clung to her gorgeous body. 

darling, i feel you under my body. only love/ give me shelter or show me heart/ come on love, come on love. 

his warm hands found their way under her blouse and slowly he slid it up, exposing her hips and waist, fitting the fabric up over her breasts as she lifted her arms allowing him to remove it completely. her top also cast aside, he bent slightly, lowering his head to nestle between her tits, kissing at her skin as both his hands cupped her. his hands dragged down her body as his lips began their ascent back up to her mouth, trailing kisses over the exposed skin of her shoulders, throat and neck. 

"love you", he told her as his lips hovered over hers. 

"adore you", she responded, rising up for a quick kiss before grabbing his hand, leading him to the bedroom. once there, he was sat on the edge of the bed with her standing between his open legs. she ran a hand through his wet hair as he leaned forward, both his hands wrapped behind her thighs to stabilize her stance as he kissed the bare skin before him. his skimmed his lips over her midsection, licking at her navel before moving his hands to start undoing her jeans. she watched in fascination as his gorgeous long fingers worked the closure open, then the zipper. more kisses as he pulled her jeans down, more kisses to every new inch of exposed skin as he helped her out them. 

standing before him now in only her lingerie, he reaches for her hand and tugs her to him with a "come here", motioning her down to straddle his lap. he helps her to wrap her legs around him, pulling her to him, his arms encircling her waist, hands cupping her bottom, bringing her closer into contact with his hardness.

"happy birthday, my darling", he tells her, looking into her eyes with absolute love. 

the words leave her elated, and the tenderness of it all completely overwhelms her with emotion. his sincerity, his devotion, his love. 

he is beautiful, he is her everything.  
and he has to know it.  
so she tells him.

"you are my greatest gift."

it is a moment for history.  
it is a moment for infinity. 

it is the perfect moment of two heart's synchronicity as they hold each other, whispering sweet words of their love declaration between kisses, with his hands roaming up and down her back, before grabbing her ass to pull her even closer to him, settling her weight more directly on his hardness so as to show her how completely undone she makes him, how very much he wants her, always. 

and i'll be yours to keep:  
a wind in the shadow, a whale song in the deep.

she wants him equally as much and moves to initiate more physical contact by grinding against him, aflame by the friction and heat of moving on him, against his wet jeans as she grabs his hair, pulling his head back and his face up for the onslaught of her demanding kiss. when she breaks from his lips, they're both breathless. with her forehead resting against his, her entire body wrapped up in him, can he feel the violent rise and fall of her chest against his and it compels him to reach up behind her and unhook her bra. she kisses him again, licking at his gorgeous full lips and smiling mouth before moving back a small space to let him slide the undergarment off her shoulders and down her arms, freeing her breasts. 

darling, you're with me forever and always/ darling, i feel you under my body. only love. 

she's heated all over again as he looks his fill, marveling in appreciation at the sight of her and her breath catches again, sharp tingles running down her spine as he lowers his head to take a nipple in his mouth. he lights her up with the graze of his teeth, the flick of his tongue, the open mouthed kisses he lavishes on her. when he trails his mouth to her other breast, she feels the pull of their desire and drops her head back in ecstasy giving in to the pleasure of his mouth sucking at her tits as she holds his head against her. she is so turned on as he licks his way up the center of her chest, veering off to kiss her shoulders, teeth nipping at her collarbone, before he returns his beautiful mouth to hers. 

her control is positively slipping at the feel of his hard chest pressed up to hers as she drinks from his kisses, wet and grinding against him and she knows she can't wait much longer, neither one of them can. no matter the agonizing thrill of pleasure/pain brought forth from her lover's attentiveness in their pre-lovemaking, she needs to feel Ben now, in her, completely surrounded by her. with the time and distance no longer bearing down on them, she knows they will not wait and she doesn't want to, not for this first time in what feels like an age. 

"Benedict, i need you now", she says, pushing on his shoulders to get him to lie back, as she follows, straddling him still, her body hovering over him on all fours. "baby, i need you now", she reiterates, staring into his beautiful eyes as she runs her hand all the way from his lips, down his chest and stomach to his throbbing cock, where she cups him, squeezes him. he moans, bucking up against her palm, needing so much more as he aches for her. 

he thinks he might die, truly, when she leans down to kiss his face, his lips and neck, his chest - where she nuzzles against his light furring of chest hair before veering off to kiss and flick her tongue over his nipple, then the other one. he's positively electrified by the time she makes her way down to his cock, settling between his legs as she rubs her cheek against the straining fabric of his wet jeans. he's pretty sure he's dying when she kisses him there, staring up at him teasingly as her hands start to go to work at undoing the button and pulling on the zipper to release him. 

"best birthday present ever", she tells him, hooking her fingers to pull his jeans and underwear down off his hips and thighs, biting her lip at the sight of his hard fucking cock as she helps him kick the rest of his clothing off. she glides her hands up his muscular thighs, reaching for her "present", enamored by the feel of it. taking him in her hand, she strokes him slow and firmly, watching him watch her fuck him off. he's pretty sure he's dead when he feels her lips kiss his hip then his thigh before her lips are around his dick, sucking him. fuck! it feels good as he instinctively brings his hand down to her head, tangling his fingers in her hair, holding it back from falling in her face as he watches her lick up the length of him, placing a hot lick and kiss on the head of his cock. it feels so fucking good, but no, it just won't do. he doesn't want to come like this. 

its not enough, not now. sitting up, he fists her hair in his grip, pulling up back up to him with a husky "come here." she rises to meet his lips, latching onto his mouth, arms around his shoulders as he flips her onto her back allowing the sensation of the weight of his body on top of hers to sink in. its marvelous the way he covers her with his body, his heart, his soul. how hot, yet tender, his kisses are as his hands imprint on every inch of her body. its so sexy the way he makes her feel - wanted. adored, as he replaces his hands with his mouth, kissing over her body. 

i watched you breathe in and i wished you'd stop only for long enough

its so sexy the way he tugs at her underwear as he sits back, lifting her legs up to pull then off slowly. so sexy the way he glides his hands over her limbs, resting them on his shoulders as he turns his face to place kisses to her ankles. and its so sexy, she thinks, the way he parts her legs, opening her to cradle him between her thighs as he lowers his face to kiss her cunt, licking and tasting her on his tongue for a few earth shattering moments that blind her in pleasure. and its so sexy how he comes back to meet her lips, sharing in her taste as he coats his fingers in her wetness before placing his thumb to her clit, massaging her as he slowly positions himself to enter her with a reassuring look and a steadying hand on her stomach. so sexy the way he feels under her touch as she caresses his hair, his face, neck and arms, anchoring herself to him as he stretches her to receive him. 

its so sexy.  
its so much more than sex.  
its so much more than they can fathom. 

and its the way, the way...her heart wants to burst when he lowers himself to press against her, aware of every inch of him as he kisses her reverently the moment he's completely filled her with his body, with his love. and its the way their hearts both stop and start in that defining moment of beautiful recognition when they have once again come to that point of finding themselves, their home, in one another. 

all i have, i will give to you in dark times when no one wants to/ i will give you me and we'll be us/ and there's no one else who knows me like you do/ all i've done, you've done too.

its all in the moments and this is the moment before he begins to move within her, taking them to the stars and beyond. it is in this moment, before all others to come that he cradles her face, once again, in his hands and kisses her, saying against her lips, "happy birthday, my love."


End file.
